


Only a Weapon

by Leowolf16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leowolf16/pseuds/Leowolf16
Summary: Natasha is only a weapon with no personality of her own yet has the ability to shape herself into whoever is needed.





	Only a Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the bad summary but I really couldn't think of anything and I spent most of my time struggling with a title.  
Possibly spelling mistakes but that happens when posting before bed, will I ever learn? No.

She is a weapon. Emotions are weakness and a weapon with a weakness is defective.

A blunt weapon, while still able to kill is messy with the chance of not properly killing the target. If it's not sharp, the blade too dull to do it's job, it may not kill the target quick enough. A dull blade may not cleanly cut through the arteries and leave the target gasping for breath as they clinging to life, risking alerting people to the assassination. A few seconds is all it takes in these situations and a blunt blade could risk everything.

Whereas a sharp blade. A non defective blade. A perfect blade. That is the best weapon. Able to kill quickly and cleanly without any issues, without any hesitation. That is what she is.

It's all she has ever been.

Since she joined the red room at 3 years old, too young to remember anything before it which is what the instructors wanted, she has been taught to live without emotions. Any emotions that once showed on her face or appeared in her mind has long been beaten out of her.

Emotions are weakness. The weak die.

She had nothing even after escaping the room. No personality, no emotions, no hope. 

Only two drives existed within her, determination and survival. 

They kept her alive in the red room. The only reason she exists, she is not living. They are the only reason why she hasn't dropped to the floor and waited for death to catch her.

They don't last forever.

She knows he is there to kill her. She could run or she could kill him yet she does neither.

She is waiting for her death. Waiting for the arrow to land in her head, a person coming to kill her would only aim for her head as any other place would risk them and they don't know that for once she won't resist.

It takes forever and still no arrow.

Instead the man steps out for his hiding spot in the rafters of this abandoned warehouse, she admits it's a good place to try and kill her with no people around to in danger and lots of high up spots that's perfect for a shot. Or archer in this case.

"Come with me" is all he says

It's quiet besides the sound his comms are making. 

Someone is definitely not happy with the archer's decision but she can't see any reason to argue. The most likely outcome is that they want to interrogate her, get all the information they can out of her and they know the Black Widow has a lot of information, before arresting her or killing her.

Turns out she was wrong to her surprise.

They still interrogate her, she reveals information yet avoids going too deep into her own secrets, and they offer her a place at Shield. Apparently the archer caused enough trouble and convinced the director to give her a chance.

"If you behave" he had told her as if it was normal to recruit people like this.

"Oh by the way the name's Clint" he says as he gets up to leave, having finished giving her the news.

"Natalia" she replies in an empty tone, the small nod he gives is the only sign that he heard her as he closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
Feel free to comment or kudos if your feeling nice.


End file.
